CWCville
CWCville '(pronounced "quick-ville") is the fictional city where the MPM roleplay mainly takes place in. It is a beautiful city that boasts a population of 300,000 citizens in total. It's alternate dimension (Alphaverse) counterpart is known as 'Empire City. History Founding CWCville was founded sometime in the 19th-century, where one of Sarah Hemmings' ancestors surveyed the land, deeming it suitable for living and started a pilgrim colony. As time went on, CWCville thrived with new businesses, resources, and more. During the late 19th-century and 20th-century, as more and more scientific advancements were made, CWCville quickly became a hub for all thing science. The annual Science Investors And Inventors (SIAI) convention began and the first one was held in CWCville during the 1960s. Pink Laboratories At the turn of the century, 2000, two of the major scientific labs of CWCville joined together to create Pink Laboratories. This was a landmark time in the scientific community and of the CWCville community alike. Now-a-days, Pink Laboratories is the main source of income for CWCville and brings in plenty of tourists from all around the world. It's current owner is Sarah Hemmings. Empire City and the Alphaverse Former residents and worldwide-criminals, Jason Kade/All-Star, Ian Murphy, and Megan Robinson/Foreshadow (prior to death in prison), started a wave of crime throughout CWCville. It all started on December 20th, 2015, where they started a large heist on the CWCville national bank. Their plan was to rob CWCville of it's income, murder iconic citizens and celebrities residing in the city, and attempt to destroy any peace in the city. This crime was stopped by the CWCville police and SWAT team. One of them, Megan Robinson, going under the alias of "Foreshadow" was taken into custody and arrested for a 20-year sentence. Ian Murphy and "All-Star" escaped, creating an alternate dimension, the Alphaverse. In the Alphaverse, All-Star is the ultimate dictator and rules sadistically over the residents. One of the Alphaverses' cities is a clone of CWCville, known as Empire City. All-Star created several clones of CWCville celebrities and icons, in attempt to gain their strengths and foil their reputation. Known Residents * Carter Atwood * Colton Barnes * Dean Jackson Bronx * Hailey Chambers * Hunter Chambers/Insignis * Samuel Chambers * Hannah Cheryl * Michael Gordon Clifford * Missy Clifford * Roman "Nismo" Cypher/Flare * Sam Elmore * Alana Lucy Evergreen * Dash Forman/Rapid * Alex Garrington/Blue Ninja * Ava Garrington * Oswald Garrington * Cole Grant/Tech Commander * Jass Hanson * Mike Hanson * Sarah Hemmings * Ethan Hernandez * Alexis Karn/Crimson Chi * Lucas Leopold Lancaster/Bionic Boy * Jerry Molotov/Arsonal * Ash Quinn * John Tupper * Autumn White * Shay Woodland Former * Peter Blake/Solar Flare * Cassidy Clifford * Chase McLaren/Blue Gravity * Ian Murphy * Jason Arnold Kade/All-Star * Jake Woods/Mandroid X/Hoodie Incarcerated * Bryon Dukes Deceased * Thomas Chambers * Cassidy Clifford * Cherish Fisher * Michelle Garrington * Megan Robinson/Foreshadow * Clarissa Thatcher * Lawrence Thatcher Layout TBA Gallery TBA Category:Locations Category:Main Pages